brakfandomcom-20200214-history
War Next Door
'''War Next Door '''is the fourth episode of the first season of The Brak Show. It aired on September 9, 2001. Plot Brak is telling Zorak (who plainly does not care) about his act in this year's talent show. Zorak instead is fantasizing about burning the place down, Brak included. Mom and Dad are talking about Dad's deviled egg recipe when they are visited by Cloneborg, who is looking to destroy Thundercleese. Dad tells him that Thundercleese lives down the street and Cloneborg leaves. Brak and Zorak come downstairs and after Brak slips on Cloneborg's oil that he leaked on the floor, Zorak gets excited to see Thundercleese and Cloneborg fight and goes to the battle. He gets caught in the crossfire and is heavily charred. Brak asks if he's alright and Zorak coughs up a pink blob, which Mom quickly puts in a jar. The blob introduces himself as Carmine, and Brak quickly notices that he sounds exactly like Zorak, and that Zorak now speaks with what Brak describes as a "beautiful man voice". Zorak immediately tries to swallow Carmine and get his voice back, but Carmine tells Zorak that he can make him "stupid rich", which intrigues him. Carmine tells Zorak to sing something with his new voice, but Zorak doesn't want to. Carmine tells a story of how he made Notorious Fluffy G into a star, and after some egging on from Brak and Mom, Zorak decides to sing. Mom and Dad are impressed, but Brak is jealous of the attention. Mom tells Zorak to enter the talent show, which Carmine agrees with. Once Zorak and Carmine go to prepare a song, the home is visited by Cloneborg 2, who is looking to avenge Cloneborg's destruction. Dad sighs in exasperation. At the night of the talent show, Brak sings his classic potato song. When he finishes, he gloats to Zorak to "top that". Zorak then sings his song "I Wanna Kick Your Ass" and ends up winning the talent show, much to Brak's dismay. Zorak and Carmine rub it in his face, and Brak tells Zorak that they're "broken up". Brak leaves and Carmine tells Zorak that he booked him for a 3 week tour. At home, Brak shows his parents his new routine while Cloneborg 166 goes to fight Thundercleese (and is subsequently destroyed). Brak sings his song, now dressed as a beet, and his parents are not impressed, with Dad flat out saying he's no Zorak. Brak is disappointed, Mom tells him to keep trying until he comes up with something good. Cloneborg 167 visits the house, and Dad rushes him out, giving him Thundercleese's address. During the tour, Zorak finishes a song a tells Carmine that he's not enjoying himself and hates making people happy, preferring to make them miserable instead. Carmine says that the money's at least good, but Zorak mentions that he hasn't paid him yet. Carmine then reveals that they're broke despite Zorak's assumption that they made a fortune. After a series of excuses, Carmine says that they'll make more money, but Zorak quits in frustration and demands that Carmine give him his voice back. Carmine decides not to since he's had a taste of the good life, and leaves. Zorak goes back home and Brak mocks him for quitting but then tearfully forgives him (which Zorak never asked for). Brak asks where Carmine is but Zorak doesn't know. Dad reads the paper and says that Carmine lied about being broke and used Zorak's money to buy a mansion in Mansionland, so Brak and Zorak go to confront him. Cloneborg 168 shows up at the house seconds later, and Dad angrily tells him that Thundercleese doesn't live here. Cloneborg 168 however, knows where Thundercleese lives, but doesn't want to be destroyed and won't fight him, so Dad offers him a deviled egg. Brak and Zorak show up at Carmine's mansion where Brak is donning a disguise. Zorak pretends to be Brak's voice and trick Carmine into making him into a successful singer. Carmine opens the door and Zorak jumps him and swallows him, getting his voice back. Brak celebrates and is happy they're friends again but Zorak slams the door in his face, leaving Brak lying on the porch. Trivia * It is unknown why Cloneborg wanted to destroy Thundercleese. * Brak slipped on an oil puddle left by Cloneborg, but before Brak and Zorak came downstairs, there was no oil puddle. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1